


wampiry są passé, ale zgadnij co (nie obchodzi mnie to)

by Direnli



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Shinigami, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Donation, Blood Drinking, Friendship, Kuorsaki Isshin's A+ Parenting, M/M, Polski | Polish, Vampire!Kisuke
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direnli/pseuds/Direnli
Summary: Isshin jest beznadziejnym ojcem i Ichigo nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić mu decydować o swoim życiu. Nie do końca legalny układ, jaki zawiera z wampirem, ma być tylko kolejnym środkiem do celu. Zanim jednak zdąży się obejrzeć, zaczyna mu zależeć na tym przebiegłym i błyskotliwym draniu, który płaci za jego krew jak za złoto.prequel doI Don't Care
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

\- Mam tak wyrodnego syna! – głośno użalał się Isshin. – Nie dość, że nie chce kultywować tradycji rodu Kurosakich i nie chce zostać łowcą wampirów, to zamiast iść na jakieś porządne medyczne studia i przejąć rodzinny biznes, woli czytać po nocach obcą literaturę i wybiera się na anglistykę i to jak daleko. Aż do Tokyo!

Ichigo wstał od stołu, gwałtownie odsuwając krzesło. Nawet głośny zgrzyt nie był jednak w stanie zakłócić tyrady ojca, który, nawet nie przerywając, podniósł się w ślad za nim. Nastolatek ignorując Isshina, przepchnął się obok niego w stronę wyjścia, całkowicie zamierzenie potrącając go łokciem.

Isshin zamachnął się, chcąc mu oddać, ale skończyło się na tym, że omal nie dostał w twarz drzwiami, które zatrzasnął za sobą jego syn.

\- Taki potencjał! – dodał, teatralnym i przesadzonym gestem ocierając łzę z oka.

Ichigo nie mógł już tego usłyszeć, ponieważ napędzany wściekłością, dawno już był poza zasięgiem. Niestety, w pół drogi do szkoły przypomniał sobie, że z pośpiechu zapomniał zgarnąć swoją torbę z książkami. _Świetnie._

Wrócił, już planując, jak zakraść się do swojego pokoju przez okno, żeby nie musieć mijać się z ojcem. Szybko odrzucił jednak ten pomysł. Nie zamierzał skradać się do własnego domu jak złodziej. Ugruntowany w tym postanowieniu, zdecydowanym krokiem skierował się stronę drzwi. Czekała go jednak miła niespodzianka. Na progu stała już jego torba i, jak potem przekonał się w przerwie na lunch, Yuzu zdążyła spakować mu także jedzenie.

Gdyby nie jego siostry, chyba w ogóle już nic nie trzymałoby go w tym domu.

W końcu i tak planował przeprowadzić się do Tokyo albo gdziekolwiek indziej, gdzie by go przyjęli na filologię angielską. Isshin, kiedy się o tym dowiedział, odmówił mu pokrycia nawet części kosztów jego studiów, ponieważ uważał, że Ichigo wypiera się swojego dziedzictwa. I jakoś pośród wszystkich tych spazmów, które nasilały się zwłaszcza przed wizerunkiem jego zmarłej żony, nie wpadł na pomysł, że ich syn może po prostu chcieć zajmować w życiu tym, co lubił.

Ale Ichigo nie zamierzał się poddać. Postanowił sobie, że zdobędzie te pieniądze tak czy inaczej. Dlatego po szkole i w weekendy pracował u Unagiyi, choć ostatnio liczba zleceń nieco się zmniejszyła. W szkole dołączył do drużyny piłkarskiej, która zaoferowała najwięcej za jego członkowstwo. Nie czuł się z tym najlepiej, ale starał się nie myśleć o tym za dużo, mając przed oczami jasny cel. Miał również cichą nadzieję, że nauczyciele się o tym nie dowiedzą.

Tylko, że nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że był dopiero maj i miał przed sobą jeszcze dwa semestry szkoły, to to, co udawało mu się zarobić w ciągu miesiąca, nawet po przemnożeniu przez pozostały mu czas, nie dawało nawet połowy tego, co potrzebował, żeby od zera zacząć życie w nowym miejscu.

\- Zawsze możesz oddać krew – raz rzucił mu Keigo mimochodem.

Może to było do pewnego stopnia zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę jego rodzinne powiązania, ale Ichigo wielokrotnie przechodziło już to przez myśl. W obecnych czasach, kiedy wampiry żyły w zgodzie obok ludzi, istniało wiele programów rządowych wspierających asymilację w społeczeństwie, jednym z nich było finansowanie darowizn krwi. Ponoć stali dawcy otrzymywali wcale niemałe pieniądze. Niestety, należało być pełnoletnim.

Ichigo miał urodziny w lipcu. Teoretycznie mógłby poczekać, ale odkąd Isshin się dowiedział o jego planach na przyszłość, nie było dnia, żeby nie zrobił jakiejś sceny. Powoli zaczynało działać mu to na nerwy i nawet zaczął się już rozeznawać w możliwości wynajęcia jakiegoś małego mieszkania w Karakurze. Ale żeby usamodzielnić się wcześniej niż planował, potrzebował większych funduszy i to na _już_.

Dlatego na poważnie zainteresował się możliwością oddawania krwi. Dzięki archiwom rodzinnym nie miał większych problemów ze zdobyciem informacji, na których mu zależało. W Karakurze było tylko jedno miejsce, które, choć większość ludzi nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, podlegało całkowitej jurysdykcji lokalnego klanu wampirów, którego wpływy wykraczały o wiele dalej niż jedna prefektura.

To była walka z samym sobą, ale ostatecznie jednak determinacja i uczucie przekory przeważyło w Ichigo i po pięciu minutach stania w miejscu, zdecydował się wejść do środka. Nonszalancko i jak gdyby nigdy nic zajął miejsce przy barze, starając się nie rozglądać na boki, choć kark aż piekł go od zaciekawionych, a nawet ostrożnych spojrzeń, którymi obdarzyli go goście lokalu.

Z całych sił starał się nie pokazywać po sobie, jak mocno się denerwuje. Gdzieś z tyłu usłyszał swoje nazwisko, szeptane po cichu. Poznali go. Nic dziwnego, że wzbudził sensację. Ród Kurosakich był raczej znany w tych stronach. Ichigo zmusił się, żeby głębiej usiąść na stołku barowym i rozluźnić swoją postawę, choć od samego przebywania w tym miejscu pośród tylu wampirów, wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele napinały się w oczekiwaniu.

Czuł się niesamowicie odsłonięty, siedząc zwrócony plecami do tylu wampirów, które zapewne musiały zachodzić w głowę, co w paszczy lwa robi jeden z Kurosakich.

Barman, naprawdę wysoki gość z wąsami, stojący najbliżej niego, który do tej pory przypatrywał mu się bez słowa, wybrał właśnie ten moment, żeby się do niego odezwać.

\- Co podać?

\- …wody – poprosił Ichigo, nie mógł poprosić o alkohol, nie miał jeszcze osiemnastu lat, ale przeszedł tu, żeby nielegalnie oddać krew za pieniądze. Ironia tej sytuacji nie opuszczała go ani na krok.

\- Nie powinieneś być w szkole? – zagadnął barman, podsuwając szklankę wody.

Zbliżało się już do wieczora, mało który z uczniów liceum miałby jeszcze zajęcia, nawet dodatkowe. Ichigo nie miał wątpliwości, że barman pyta o zupełnie co innego.

Chciał wiedzieć, co _on_ tu robił?

Ichigo przemknęło przez myśl, że może powinien zadać sobie więcej trudu, ale naprawdę nie był teraz w nastroju do prowadzenie towarzyskiej i zupełnie nic nie wnoszącej konwersacji. Nie chciał jednak, tak bez ostrzeżenia, w toporny sposób obwieścić prosto z mostu, co go tu sprowadzało. Zdecydował się więc na coś pośredniego.

\- Mam już wolne. W zasadzie zastanawiałem się, czy jest jakaś szansa na to, że mógłbym tu trochę dorobić?

Barman zarzucił sobie ścierkę na ramię, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Niestety, mamy już pełny skład, dzieciaku – powiedział beznamiętnie, podkreślając ostatni wyraz.

Do Ichigo dotarł przekaz. Nie bali się go. Był na ich gruncie. Póki nie przekona ich, że nie był tu na przeszpiegi, nic nie wskóra i dalsze krążenie wokół tematu przyniesie tylko kolejne puste półsłówka. Dlatego postanowił pierwszy zaryzykować.

\- Wiesz, kim jestem? – wyszeptał Kurosaki, pochylając się w stronę wampira.

Barman przechylił głowę tak, że odbijające się światło w jego prostokątnych okularach uniemożliwiło dostrzeżenie wyrazu jego oczu.

\- Tak, za to nie wiem, czy ty wiesz, gdzie jesteś? – tym razem ton mężczyzny zabarwiony był odrobiną humoru.

Kurosaki nie podjął przynęty. Wampir z niego kpił, chcąc sprowokować go do reakcji, ale Ichigo nie przyszedł tu coś udowadniać, nie chciał mieszać do tego swojego nazwiska, był tu tylko w interesach.

\- Mam na imię Ichigo – zaoferował, celowo pomijając nazwisko.

\- Tsukabishi Tessai – wampir zrewanżował się, spoglądając na niego ciekawie.

Ichigo obrócił w palcach szklankę, po chwili zastanowienia biorąc łyk. Dopiero teraz przyszło mu do głowy, że powinien zrobić to dużo wcześniej. Chciał pokazać, że nie boi się, że jego woda mogła zostać zatruta.

Nagle coś w atmosferze w barze się zmieniło. Ichigo drgnął, czując jak obmywa go fala czegoś potężnego. Tego uczucia nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym, obrócił powoli głowę, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście. Obok niego stał nikt inny, jak sama głowa klanu Shihouin. Nie mogła mieć lepszego wyczucia czasu, pomyślał, czując, jak jego sarkazm z opóźnieniem dogania czysta panika.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Shihouin-dono, to zaszczyt powitać cię w naszych skromnych progach – Tessai powitał ją uroczyście.

Ichigo praktycznie zerwał się, jak poparzony, śpiesząc się z odpowiednim powitaniem, przystającym wobec kogoś z tak wysoką pozycją. Miał nadzieję, że wampirzyca nie będzie miała mu za złe jego opieszałości spowodowanej zaskoczeniem, kiedy przez pierwszych kilka sekund wpatrywał się w nią zgłupiały, nie dowierzając, z czyimi odwiedzinami (oczywiście) musiała pokryć się jego wizyta w tym miejscu.

Yoruichi-sama zaśmiała się, wyraźnie rozbawiona, opierając się swobodnie o kontuar. Kurosaki ani myślał jednak się rozluźnić, nadal będąc na drugim końcu jej ostrego jak brzytwa spojrzenia. Nie było w nim zagrożenia, ale Ichigo czuł, że gdyby tylko pokazał po sobie coś, co według niej zdradziłoby jego złe intencje, w mgnieniu oka jej bardziej mściwa strona doszłaby do głosu.

Kurosaki zamierzał utrzymać ten stan.

Wampirzyca przechyliła głowę, w jej oczach błysnęła ciekawość.

\- A więc młode pokolenie Kurosakich nadal ma jaja – powiedziała.

W zasadzie obowiązywał sojusz i Ichigo nie potrzebował jakoś specjalnie się legitymować, żeby móc wejść do baru, który był domeną wampirów w Karakurze Jednak w duchu musiał przyznać jej rację, że wchodzenie tu jak do siebie, bez żadnego zaproszenia potomka znanego rodu łowców wampirów, było nieco nietaktowne.

\- Miło widzieć, że integracja w Karakurze przebiega tak gładko – kontynuowała.

\- W zasadzie, jestem tu pierwszy raz – przyznał Ichigo, nie uciekając w bok spojrzeniem, kiedy ich wzrok się spotkał.

\- Ciekawe – Yoruichi uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a potem zwracając się do drugiego wampira, zapytała – Tessai, czy nie znalazłby się dla nas wolny pokój, mam ochotę bliżej poznać tego intrygującego młodego człowieka.

Nagła wizja spędzenia wieczoru w towarzystwie tak starej i potężnej wampirzycy prawie zmiotła go z nóg. Ichigo szybko zamknął usta, ale na próżno, ponieważ i tak nie umknęło to uwadze Yoruichi.

\- Oczywiście, Shihouin-dono, proszę tędy.

Wampir zaprowadził ich do części lokalu, w której znajdowały się prywatne pokoje zaprojektowane w starym stylu. Przed oczami Ichigo mignęła kartka z informacją, że jest to przestrzeń zamknięta, tylko dla vipów.

Wieczór stawał się coraz ciekawszy.

Yoruichi poprosiła o sake, Ichigo zastanawiał się chwilę, co zrobić. Wypadało jej w tym towarzyszyć, ale nadal nie mógł legalnie spożywać alkoholu. Na szczęście wampirzyca wyręczyła go, zamawiając dla niego herbatę. Bez względu na to, czy zrobiła to celowo, czy nie, Ichigo cieszył się, że zdecydowała za niego, wybawiając go z niezręczniej sytuacji.

\- A więc, co robi jeden z Kurosakich w takim miejscu – wampirzyca wskazała, zataczając wkoło trzymaną w dłoni czarką z nalaną sake. Po chwili podniosła ją do ust, jednym haustem opróżniając całą zawartość.

Ichigo nigdy osobiście nie poznał księżniczki Shihouin, jak niektórzy nadal jeszcze ją nazywali, słyszał jednak, że bywała dość bezpośrednia i zwykle nie omieszkała okazać irytacji, kiedy ktoś zanudzał ją, zamiast przejść do sedna sprawy.

Szkoda tylko, że wreszcie zrozumiał, że nie mógł tak po prostu beztrosko i byle komu oddać swojej krwi. Pochodził ze starego i szanowanego rodu łowców wampirów, ale wielkość nie brała się znikąd. Ich siła biegła również w ich krwi. Wampir, który by się na nich pożywił, stałby się jeszcze bardziej potężny. I tak nagle Ichigo poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że tu przyszedł. Isshin był teraz głową ich rodziny, być może tracąc szacunek do ojca, po drodze zagubił gdzieś dumę ze swojego dziedzictwa. Był takim idiotą.

\- Byłem ciekawy tego miejsca – odpowiedział częściowo zgodnie z prawdą. W końcu chyba każdy by był.

\- I jak wrażenia – tym razem, kiedy rozciągnęła usta, jej uśmiech został poszerzony o kły.

\- Liczyłem na nieco większą anonimowość – Ichigo czuł, że wchodzi na grząski grunt.

Yoruichi oparła łokcie na stole, z elegancją kładąc podbródek na splecionych palcach.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie słyszę bicia twojego serca. Ech… czego uczą dziś dzisiejszą młodzież, to podstawa, jeśli zamierzasz kłamać w rozmowie z wampirem.

Ichigo uwięziony pod jej oceniającym spojrzeniem, od którego emanował teraz niebezpieczny blask, poczuł jak zaczyna się pocić. Nagle jego język wydał się dziwnie ciężki, a jego umysł ospały. Miał problem z zebraniem myśli. Próbował odwrócić wzrok, ale jego ciało przestało go słuchać. Zaczął panikować, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje, ale natychmiast wszystko ustało równie szybko, jak się zaczęło. Zaczerpnął łapczywie powietrza czując się, jakby właśnie wynurzył się z wody.

\- Co mi zrobiłaś?! – oskarżył Ichigo, czując jak pęka mu głowa.

Tym razem ustach Yoruichi pozostały zaciśnięte, kiedy spojrzała na niego jakoś inaczej. Może to przez jego załzawione oczy nie mógł zobaczyć dokładniej i tylko mu się zdawało, ale wyglądała, jakby było jej przykro.

\- Wybacz mi Kurosaki Ichigo, nie sądziłam, że przyślą kogoś niewytrenowanego. Choć teraz już wiem, że nikt cię nie przysłał. Przepraszam za to naruszenie twojej prywatności.

Ichigo miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał, ale Yoruichi brzmiała zupełnie poważnie.

\- Zahipnotyzowałaś mnie? – zapytał dla pewności, czując, że powinien się złościć, ale nadal był na to w zbyt dużym szoku. – Czytałaś mi w myślach?

\- Tylko pobieżnie. Czułam, że coś ukrywasz, przepraszam.

Sprawa chyba była poważna, skoro sama księżniczka Shihouin przepraszała go już kolejny raz z rzędu. Naszła go gorzka refleksja, że może nie byłby tak bezbronny, gdyby trening jego ojca nie ograniczał się jedynie do bezmyślnego atakowania go z zaskoczenia.

Westchnął, czuł, że gdyby Ishida widział go w tej chwili, pewnie by się załamał, ale Ichigo musiał się dopytać.

\- Czyli już wiesz, po co tu przyszedłem?

Yoruichi skinęła głową. Wyglądała na wściekłą.

\- Ten głupi dureń… - splunęła.

Lekko skonsternowany, Ichigo, orientując się, że promieniujące od Yoruichi zabójcze intencje nie są wcale skierowane na niego, obrał jedyną słuszną strategię i postanowił zaczekać. Poza tym nadal czuł się nieco otępiały.

Kiedy Yoruichi już się opanowała, spojrzała na niego z namysłem. Próżno było jednak szukać jej poprzedniego protekcjonalnego uśmiechu. Teraz była całkowicie poważna.

\- Jeśli nadal to rozważasz, miałabym dla ciebie kandydata.

\- W sensie…

\- Tak, jeśli wciąż jeszcze chciałbyś oddać komuś swoją krew, znam kogoś, kto byłby odpowiedni. To wampir z najbliższego mi kręgu mojego klanu i całkowicie mu ufam. Oczywiście, rozumiem, że ta decyzja wymaga przemyślenia, dlatego możesz dać mi odpowiedź jutro. Dziś proponuję, żebyś spędził tutaj noc. Tessai ma na górze pokoje. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdybyś pokazał się w domu w takim stanie.

Może Yoruichi chroniła tylko własny interes i chciała uniknąć zamieszania, do którego na pewno byłby zdolny jego ojciec, gdyby dowiedział się, że wampir wszedł mu do głowy. Ale Ichigo już czuł pulsujący mu w skroniach ból i dodatkowe wysłuchiwanie histerycznych krzyków Isshina było teraz ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję. A mogę tylko jeszcze poznać jego imię?

\- To Urahara Kisuke.

Dobrze, że Ichigo zdążył już przełknąć herbatę, inaczej chyba by się opluł.

\- Ten Urahara Kisuke!

Prawa ręka Yoruichi. Zabójca. Wampir, który zasłynął z największej liczby zamordowanych łowców wampirów w poprzednim stuleciu.

Miał niby ofiarować swoją krew mordercy. _W życiu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke w następnym rozdziale :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo był zaskoczony, jak diametralnie zmienił się sposób, w jaki traktował go Tessai, jakby był jakimś ważnym gościem. Wystarczyło jedno słowo Yoruichi. W zasadzie poczuł nawet pewne ukłucie żalu, że to ostatni raz, kiedy będzie czuł się tu mile widziany. Zamierzał odmówić. Nie wiedział, jak uzbiera potrzebne mu pieniądze, ale to nieważne.

Była sobota, więc poszedł zameldować się u Ikumi-san i zapytać, czy są jakieś nowe zadania do wykonania.

\- O, Ichigo, pośpiesz się, mamy dziś ręce pełne roboty! – jego szefowa powitała go jak zwykle dziarska i gotowa zmierzyć się z kolejnymi wyzwaniami, aby klienci Unagiya byli w pełni usatysfakcjonowani z jej usług.

\- Widzimy się wieczorem! – zakrzyknęła. Zanim wyszła w pośpiechu, wcisnęła mu do ręki kartkę, na której rozpisała jego dzisiejsze zlecenia. – No to do roboty, jak wyrobisz się wcześniej ze wszystkim, koniecznie do mnie zadzwoń.

\- Ok – zgodził się Ichigo, przesuwając wzorkiem po kartce, orientując się, że większość zadań nie wykraczała poza zwykłe prace dorywcze. Ichigo prychnął, widząc ostatni punkt z dopiskiem Ikumi-san obok „bądź uroczy, może to będzie stałe zlecenie”, który odnosił się do towarzyszenia komuś na kolacji. Od kiedy w ogóle szefowa przyjmowała takie zlecenia. Nawet nie wiedział, jak nazywa się klient, ponieważ Ikumi-san zanotowała tylko adres włoskiej restauracji.

Westchnął pokonany. Jeszcze wczoraj był gotów sprzedać swoją krew za pieniądze i w porównaniu do tego, pójście z kimś na kolację, jako osoba towarzysząca, wydawało się dosyć niewinne.

Zjawił się punktualnie. Nie wiedział za bardzo, jak mieli się znaleźć, skoro klient nie podał mu swojego nazwiska i Ichigo nie wiedział, jak wygląda. Ale to zlecenie, jak poinformowała go szczęśliwa Ikumi, zostało opłacone z góry, więc specjalnie mu nie zależało. Ale kiedy wszedł do restauracji i się przedstawił, ku jego zdziwieniu, okazało się, że rezerwacja została wykonana na jego nazwisko. W sumie, już wtedy powinno go to zaniepokoić, ale zamiast tego zaciekawiony, usiadł przy stoliku, czekając na klienta.

\- Przepraszam, że musiałeś na mnie czekać – melodyjny głos rozległ się za jego plecami.

Odwrócił się i zamarł. Patrzył na samego Uraharę Kisuke. _Szlag._ Powinien przewidzieć, że pomimo wyraźnej odmowy, Yoruichi nie odpuści tak łatwo. Nawet niespecjalnie wzburzony, wstał ze szczerym zamiarem natychmiastowego opuszczenia tego miejsca. Kolacja była opłacona z góry, więc Ikumi-san nie miałaby nawet powodu, żeby się na niego wściekać.

\- Przepraszam za ten fortel, ale czy mógłbyś dać mi chwilę na wytłumaczenie się – wampir wyprostował palec, unosząc do góry kapelusz w zielono białe paski, spod którego spojrzały na niego wyjątkowo inteligentne oczy.

\- Nie bardzo. Już się określiłem, że tego nie zrobię – odburknął Ichigo, zły na całą sytuację.

\- Bez względu na cenę?

Teraz to już naprawdę go wkurzył. Ichigo nie był jakąś sprzedajną dziwką. Chciał stąd wyjść, ale urażona duma trzymała go w miejscu. Nie zamierzał uciekać z podkulonym ogonem.

\- Już powiedziałem. Nie będę kupczyć swoją krwią – wycedził.

Reakcja wampira całkowicie go zaskoczyła. Urahara cały się rozpromienił, jakby to, co powiedział mu Ichigo, było dokładnie tym, co pragnął usłyszeć.

\- Czy możemy usiąść – zaproponował pojednawczo wampir.

Ichigo praktycznie wbrew sobie usiadł sztywno na krześle. I choć głos z tyłu głowy wręcz krzyczał na niego, że to jakieś kolejne wampirze sztuczki, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że pełen wdzięczności uśmiech, który posłał mu Urahara, siadając naprzeciwko, był zupełnie szczery.

Kiedy trochę się uspokoił, Ichigo z zaskoczeniem musiał stwierdzić, że wampir wcale nie wyglądał tak, jak go sobie wyobrażał. Nie czuł od niego żadnej krwiożerczej aury. Oczywiście, czasy, kiedy Urahara zabijał dla swojego klanu, dawno już minęły, ale Kurosaki spodziewał się, że jego spojrzenie nadal będzie naznaczone pewną pożądliwością, skoro przelał tyle krwi. Zapewne Urahara starał się być teraz przyjazny, ale Ichigo, kiedy tylko się postarał, bez trudu potrafił w pełni wyczuć zmysłami otaczającą go moc i to jak stary był. Wampir wcale nie starał się tego zatuszować, co trochę go zaskoczyło w pozytywny sposób.

\- Wybacz te podchody – zaczął Kisuke – ale to, co powiedziała o tobie Yoruichi-san naprawdę nie dawało mi spokoju. Uznałem, że pewnie nie spodobałoby ci się, gdybym zaczął cię śledzić, dlatego doszedłem do wniosku, że bezpośrednie spotkanie będzie najlepsze.

Ichigo zaśmiał się, bliski prawdziwego rozbawienia - mam ci podziękować za twoją wspaniałomyślność, bo nie za bardzo rozumiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz – skomentował sarkastycznie.

Urahara uśmiechnął się smutno, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie, po prostu byłem ciebie ciekawy.

\- Ok, czyli jestem teraz jakąś sensacją na dzielnicy, mogę z tym żyć – podsumował Ichigo sucho, czując się nieswojo pod dziwnie nostalgicznym spojrzeniem wampira. Dlaczego musiał się wydawać taki ludzki?

Nagle Urahara wrócił do rzeczywistości.

\- Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, żeby spotykać się tu ze mną co tydzień? Zaoferowałbym ci pieniądze, bo wiem, że ich potrzebujesz, ale podejrzewam, że odrzuciłbyś moją ofertę – wydawało się, że Urahara podchodzi zupełnie poważnie do tego pomysłu. – Ale może, gdyby to nie był żaden układ, tylko zwykłe spotkanie bez zobowiązań, nie miałbyś nic przeciwko?

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Ichigo, dodając złośliwie – myślisz, że tak po prostu się ze mną zakumplujesz, a ja chętnie wskoczę ci pod zęby.

Urahara zaśmiał się ponuro, ale nie zaprzeczył.

\- Jeśli chcesz mojej szczerości, to wcale tego nie wykluczam. Minęły wieki, odkąd karmiłem się od kogoś mi życzliwego i chętnego. Trochę za tym tęsknię.

Ichigo ściągnął brwi w grymasie. Wampirza hipokryzja działał mu na nerwy.

\- Może gdybyś tylu nie zamordował, miałbyś więcej chętnych.

Urahara zapatrzył się na stojące na stoliku kwiaty, które nawiasem mówiąc, były dość tandetne.

\- Być może masz rację – powiedział po prostu, zaskakując Ichigo swoją pasywną postawą.

\- Co jest, jakiś kryzys wieku średniego? – powiedział Kurosaki, zanim zdążył to przemyśleć. To nie tak, że wampir w jakikolwiek sposób go obchodził. Cokolwiek przygnębiało Uraharę Kisuke, czy to jego spóźnione wyrzuty sumienia, czy inne egzystencjonalne problemy, w zupełności nie były jego sprawą.

Dlaczego więc, kiedy Kisuke ponowił pytanie, tym razem się zgodził?

***

Rozmowa z wampirem musiała wprawić go wtedy w jakiś współczujący nastrój, skoro dał się namówić. Jednak po upływie kilku dni, wydało mu się to wystarczająco niepoważne, że nie poczuł nawet ukłucia winy, kiedy ostatecznie zdecydował się olać spotkanie. Zastanawiał się, czy urażony wampir przyjdzie jeszcze go nagabywać, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

Zamknął z trzaskiem podręcznik. Nie mógł się skupić. Uczenie się na łóżku to był zły pomysł, czuł, jak zaczyna go ogarniać zdradziecka senność. Postanawiając już z tym nie walczyć, zsunął się, kładąc głowę na poduszce. Miał coraz większe tyły w szkole. Praca u Unagiyi pochłaniała większość jego popołudni, przez co spirala tylko się nakręcała. Najbardziej denerwujący przy tym wszystkim był Isshin, który po tym, jak przyłapał go kilka razy w ciągu dnia na drzemce, kilkakrotnie już zaatakował go we śnie. I kiedy Ichigo nawet podjął próbę wyperswadowania mu tego z jego głupiej głowy, ojciec uparcie obstawał przy tym, że spanie za dnia to szczyt lenistwa i nie pozwoli, aby jego syn pozwalał sobie na takie słabości. Jakby pseudo ataki ninja, przez które Ichigo nigdy tak naprawdę nie mógł się w pełni odprężyć we własnym domu, rzeczywiście hartowały jego młodego ducha.

Dopiero był środek tygodnia, a on już nie był na bieżąco z materiałem. Westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na zegarek stojący obok na biurku. Dopiero dochodziła dziewiętnasta, ale wątpił, żeby był w stanie zrobić dziś jeszcze coś produktywnego. Zsunął nogi z łóżka i opierając łokieć na kolanie, podparł dłonią brodę. W zasadzie, co mu szkodziło. Zmierzał spotkać się dziś z Uraharą, o ile wampir po tym, jak wystawił go za pierwszym razem, nadal postanowi przyjść.

Przyszedł. Ichigo z daleko rozpoznał jego jasne włosy i charakterystyczny strój. Wampir uśmiechnął się na jego widok.

\- Właśnie miałem zamawiać – poinformował uprzejmie, zamykając menu i oferując mu kartę, kiedy Ichigo niepewnie zajął miejsce naprzeciwko.

Ichigo przyjął ją ze skinieniem głowy, ale na razie odłożył ją na stół, pozostawiając zamkniętą.

\- Tydzień temu… - zaczął Kurosaki, czując silną potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się, choć nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie pójdzie z tym dalej.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – przerwał mu wampir – rozumiem, czasami coś wypadnie.

\- Tylko, że ja mogłem, po prostu nie chciałem – przyznał Ichigo, zaskoczony swoją potrzebą szczerości wobec tego obcego wampira, któremu tak naprawdę nic nie był winien.

Wampir nie wydawał się urażony.

\- Polecam carbonarę – zamiast tego Urahara zmienił temat – jest naprawdę dobra.

Ichigo podsunął sobie krzesło, siadając wygodniej, uwolniony od początkowej niezręczności i obawy o reakcję wampira. Skoro Urahara nie widział żadnego problemu, tym bardziej nie zamierzał dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła dość przyjemnie. Dowiedział się trochę o tym, czym zajmował się teraz Kisuke, w zamian opowiadając mu bez zbędnych szczegółów swoje plany na przyszłość. Wampir był naprawdę zabawny na swój nieco chytry i błyskotliwy sposób, ale Ichigo musiał z zaskoczeniem przyznać, że naprawę to polubił. Największą nieoczekiwaną tego wieczoru było jednak jego samopoczucie, dawno nie czuł się tak… dobrze. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, w jakim ciągłym napięciu był przez cały czas, kiedy w szkole starał się utrzymać głowę nad wodą i w domu, gdy musiał znosić nieustające rozczarowanie ojca.

Było coś niesamowicie odkrywczego w uświadomieniu sobie, jak bardzo, pomimo tylu otaczających go na co dzień ludzi, czuł się samotny. Może wampir rzeczywiście czyhał tylko na jego krew, ale może… może tylko trochę, czuł się podobnie znużony tym wszystkim, jak on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szybka aktualizacja, bo... czasami pisaniem pomaga mi uciec od stresujących sytuacji.


	4. Chapter 4

Doprawdy, Ichigo naprawdę nie miał już za wielkich oczekiwań wobec swojego ojca, nawet wyrobił sobie pewną obojętność, która pomagała mu przetrwać większość bzdur, którymi zamęczał go Isshin. Dziś jednak posunął się za daleko.

\- Nie będziesz decydował, z kim mogę się spotykać – Ichigo nie podniósł głosu, ale lekkie drżenie sugerowało, że jest na granicy swojej wytrzymałości.

\- Mój syn brata się z wampirem! – Isshin wycelował w niego oskarżająco palcem - co by na to powiedziała moja ukochana Misaki!

\- Nie mieszaj jej do tego –powiedział lodowato Ichigo, wbijając wściekłe spojrzenie w stojącego przed nim mężczyznę.

Isshin postąpił naprzód, robiąc ruch, jakby chciał złapać jego głowę między swoje dłonie. – Widzisz, już namieszał ci w głowie! – zawodził.

Ichigo zdecydowanym ruchem odepchnął go od siebie, z trudem trzymając swoją złość na wodzy.

\- Może gdybyś nauczył mnie podstaw obrony przed mentalnym atakiem, nie musiałbyś się o mnie martwić.

\- Już ci mówiłem, trzeba hartować ciało, żeby mieć silnego ducha i gdybyś tak sobie nie pobłażał, z pewnością byś to osiągnął – jego ojciec miał czelność mu to wytknąć, wyglądając przy tym, jakby rzeczywiście święcie w to wierzył.

To już było za dużo.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz tato – szepnął Ichigo, nie wiedząc, skąd pochodził nagły ciężar, który poczuł na sercu.

\- Oczywiście! Ale nie martw się, naprawimy to! – Isshin, myląc jego oszołomienie z przyznaniem mu racji, zatarł ręce.

Wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc po ojcowsku poklepać go po plecach, ale Ichigo zrobił gwałtowny unik. W milczeniu wyminął go, podchodząc do swojej szafy. Otworzył ją, szukając na jej dnie plecaka.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał zdezorientowany Isshin.

\- Pakuję się – odparł Ichigo beznamiętnie, nawet nie mając siły na wykrzesanie z siebie odrobiny złośliwości.

\- Jak to!

\- Wyprowadzam się – uściślił Ichigo, znajdując wreszcie to, czego szukał, starą torbę sportową, która była dość spora i dlatego doskonale się nadawała.

\- Gdzie? – w końcu Isshin zniżył ton, jakby wyczuwając powagę sytuacji.

\- Nie wiem, a nawet jeśli bym wiedział, poważnie wątpię, żeby cię to w ogóle obchodziło – Ichigo zadarł do góry głowę, spoglądając na ojca z miejsca, gdzie kucał obok szafy, a potem tak po prostu ją opuścił, wracając do pakowania się.

Czasami Ichigo wyobrażał sobie, co poczułby na widok miny ojca, kiedy ten wreszcie uświadomiłby sobie, że go stracił, ale zamiast zimnej satysfakcji, jedyne co poczuł, to pustkę.

***

Wynajął pokój, choć nie był tak tani, jak chciał i miał stąd praktycznie godzinę drogi do szkoły, ale to był pierwszy właściciel, który zgodził się przyjąć go bez podpisywania umowy najmu. Przez pewien czas łudził się, że jego ojciec choć spróbuje się z nim skontaktować. To nie znaczy, że wróciłby do domu, ale miło byłoby wiedzieć, że mu zależy. Ale czekał na próżno.

W tym tygodniu nie zjawił się w środę na spotkaniu z Kisuke. Nie był w nastroju. Chciał być sam. W kolejnym też sobie odpuścił. Wówczas wampir napisał mu nawet wiadomość, pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. Odpisał mu krótko, że tak, ale nie napisał nic więcej. Może coś było z nim nie tak, ale nawet trochę rozśmieszył go fakt, że to wampir wyraził o niego swoją troskę, a nie jego własny ojciec.

Jakoś mieszkanie samemu wcale nie było tak świetne, jak Ichigo myślał, że będzie. Owszem, miał spokój, a codzienne obowiązki nie nastręczały znowu aż takich trudności, było jednak dziwnie cicho i pusto. I pewnie mógłby się nawet do tego przyzwyczaić, gdyby nie alarmujące tempo, w jakim topniały jego oszczędności. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, w życiu nie uda mu się nazbierać na studia.

Długo wpatrywał się w ekran telefonu, gdzie na wyświetlaczu widniał numer Urahary Kisuke. W końcu kliknął, wybierając połączenie. Miał wrażenie, jakby wyszedł ze swojego ciała i był tylko biernym obserwatorem. W końcu, po szóstym sygnale, wampir odebrał.

\- Cześć – powiedział Ichigo drętwo, nie wierząc, że naprawdę to robi.

\- Dobrze cię słyszeć Kurosaki-kun. Martwiłem się, kiedy się nie pojawiłeś. Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku - Ichigo wstał, nie potrafiąc przeprowadzić tej rozmowy na siedząco. Zaczął chodzić nerwowo, w tę i z powrotem po swojej ograniczonej przestrzeni, kiedy układał sobie w głowie, co powiedzieć. – Po prostu mam pewien problem.

\- Może mógłbym jakoś ci pomóc?

\- Chodzi o pieniądze – szybko wyrzucił z siebie Ichigo.

Nawet jeśli Urahara lekko się zmieszał, kiedy odpowiedział, w jego głosie nie było znać nawet najmniejszego zawahania.

\- Żaden problem, powiedz mi, ile potrzebujesz.

\- Nie chcę jałmużny – podkreślił Ichigo.

\- Domyślam się – słyszał, jak Kisuke się uśmiecha – dlatego zwrócisz mi, kiedy tylko będziesz mógł.

\- Nie chcę mieć u ciebie żadnych długów. Mam tylko jedną rzecz, która może cię zainteresować. Nie każ mi o to prosić.

Po drugiej stronie wampir zamilkł. W ciszy, która zapadła, Ichigo pozostało jedynie wsłuchiwanie się w odgłos jego własnych nerwowych oddechów.

\- Kurosaki-kun, nie sądzę, żeby był to dobry pomysł – Urahara wreszcie się odezwał, brzmiąc wyjątkowo niepewnie.

\- Dlaczego? Trochę już cię poznałem, wydajesz się w porządku.

Usłyszał w słuchawce szczęknięcie śmiechu, ale wampir natychmiast spoważniał.

\- Kurosaki-kun, z całym szacunkiem, ale nie sądzisz, że to trochę za wcześnie. Znamy się zaledwie od półtora miesiąca, a ty już oferujesz mi swoją krew?

To było dokładnie to, co Ichigo chciał zrobić, ale jakoś w ustach wampirach, zabrzmiało to wiele bardziej poważniej.

\- Urahara-san, nie mam wyboru. Przyjmujesz ofertę?

\- Nawet nie masz jeszcze osiemnastu lat – wampir zwrócił uwagę na oczywistość, z której obaj doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę od początku, jakby próbował chwycić się ostatniej deski ratunku.

Ichigo prychnął, w głębi jednak zaczynał poważnie obawiać się, że Kisuke mu odmówi, a wtedy musiałby zrezygnować ze studiów albo wrócić do domu. Obie opcje nie wchodziły nawet w grę.

\- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem. Właśnie _dlatego_ dzwonię z tym do ciebie! – chyba Kisuke musiał usłyszeć nutę desperacji w jego głosie, bo w słuchawce rozległ się szum, jakby wampir właśnie głęboko westchnął.

\- Dobrze, zgadzam się.

\- Dziś? – pomimo prób, Ichigo nie udało się zapanować nad drżeniem w swoim głosie.

\- Może być, pasuje ci osiemnasta trzydzieści?

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze, prześlę ci zaraz mój adres, chyba, że wolisz…

\- Pasuje mi – natychmiast przystał Ichigo.

\- … dobrze, a więc… chyba do zobaczenia Kurosaki-kun.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Urahara się rozłączył. Ichigo po tym, jak już upewnił się, że na pewno połączenie się zakończyło, rzucił się na łóżko i zakrywając twarz przedramieniem, pozwolił sobie na jęk. Wiedział, że z dwojga złego lepiej, że będzie to Kisuke, niż miałby to być jakiś inny przypadkowy wampir, ale to nie zmieniało tego, że czuł się z tym beznadziejnie.

Telefon zabrzęczał mu koło ucha. Sięgnął po niego ręką. Kisuke wysłał mu wiadomość ze swoim adresem. Skrzywił się, mieszkał po drugiej stronie miasta. Jeśli więc nie chciał się spóźnić, powinien już zacząć się szykować.

Zrobił wszystko automatycznie, starając się trzymać z dala od narastających w nim wątpliwości. Nie pomogło, że spacer do mieszkania Kisuke zajął mu ponad czterdzieści minut, podczas których zdążył już zwątpić w słuszność swojej decyzji z jakieś pięć razy. W końcu dotarł na miejsce. Nie musiał nawet sprawdzać adresu, ponieważ widniejący nad budynkiem szyld skutecznie informował, że stał właśnie przed Urahara Shouten. A nawet jeśli to okazałoby się niedostateczną wskazówką, opierającego się o na wpół rozsunięte drzwi wampira, nie dało się nie zauważyć.

\- Witam w moich skromnych progach - przywitał go Urahara, chwytając za rondo swojego kapelusza.

Przeszli przez sklep i zaplecze urządzone w tradycyjnym stylu. Wampir zaprowadził go na górę do części mieszkalnej, która miała już bardziej współczesne kształty i rozwiązania. Urahara zaprosił go do małego salonu, proponując miejsce na stojącej w kącie kanapie, sam biorąc sobie krzesło od biurka stojącego pod oknem. Usiadł na nim okrakiem, krzyżując dłonie na oparciu.

\- Czy ta kwota spełnia twoje oczekiwania? – Kisuke wskazał brodą na leżącą przed Ichigo na stoliku białą kopertę. – Nie krępuj się – dodał, kiedy Kurosaki wyglądał, jakby się wahał.

Ichigo wyciągnął rękę, biorąc kopertę. Pod zachęcającym spojrzeniem wampira, otworzył ją i pobieżnie przejrzał jej zawartość.

\- To za dużo – powiedział nieco ochrypłym głosem, odkładając kopertę na miejsce. Za tyle spokojnie mógłby utrzymać się przez dwa miesiące.

Urahara kliknął językiem.

\- Nie zgadzam się. W twoich żyłach płynie krew potężnego rodu. To dodatkowy bonus, za który chętnie zapłacę – przez oczy Kisuke przeszedł figlarny błysk, kiedy odchylił się do tyłu.

Jeśli dotąd Ichigo nie czuł się jak produkt, komentarz wampira skutecznie mu w tym pomógł. Boleśnie sprowadzony tym na ziemię, spojrzał jeszcze raz na kopertę.

\- W porządku - zgodził się. - Jak to będzie wyglądać?

\- Kojarzysz, jak to mniej więcej idzie w krwiodawstwie, mam pod ręką cały niezbędny sprzęt – wyjaśnił Kisuke ożywionym głosem.

Ichigo wzdrygnął się, nienawidził igieł. Nie umknęło to uwadze Urahary, którego chwilowy entuzjazm zauważalnie stopniał.

\- Myślałem, że to odbędzie się w bardziej staroświecki sposób – wyjaśnił Ichigo, nie chcąc, żeby Kisuke doszedł do błędnych wniosków.

Wampir zaśmiał się, posyłając mu zawadiacki uśmiech.

\- Heh… to dosyć intymne przeżycie, poza tym nie wiem, czy byłbyś gotowy zobaczyć mnie, jak się pożywiam.

Ichigo skinął sztywno głową, czując jak lekko się rumieni. Zarówno z zażenowania, jak i przede wszystkim ze złości na samego siebie. Wampir czytał z niego, jak z otwartej księgi. Miał rację, w tej chwili oglądanie, jak Kisuke pije jego krew, to byłoby już dla niego o wiele za dużo. Jakoś widok Urahary w ten sposób zniecierpliwionego i wyraźnie w dobrym nastroju… sprawiał, że Ichigo czuł się nieswojo. Dziwnie było patrzeć na to ze świadomością, że powodem ożywienia wampira była perspektywa napicia się jego krwi.

W zasadzie Ichigo nie wiedział, dlaczego spodziewał się czegoś innego. W końcu wampir miał prawo być podekscytowany i naprawdę hojnie za to zapłacił. Mimo to uczucie, że wszystko to było tak bardzo niewłaściwe, pozostało już z nim do końca.

I nawet po powrocie do swojego mieszkania, gdy już pożegnał się z Kisuke, który praktycznie zmusił go, żeby pozwolił mu się odwieźć, kiedy wreszcie zamknął za sobą drzwi, znów będąc sam, poczuł jak po policzku spływają mu nieoczekiwane łzy.

Kilkakrotnie uderzył otwartą dłonią w ścianę, rozładowując nagromadzone w nim emocje. W końcu, pociągając nosem, przyłożył rozgrzane czoło do zimnej powierzchni, chowając głowę pomiędzy zgiętymi łokciami. Wkładając palce we włosy, chwycił je mocno pociągając, aż poczuł, jak piecze go skóra. Ból lekko go otrzeźwił. Otępiały doczłapał się do łóżka, kładąc się na boku.

Czuł się osłabiony, to normalne. Nie był też głodny, bo Kisuke wcisnął w niego obiad, który właśnie z myślą o nim zamówił jeszcze przed jego przyjściem. Musiał przyznać, że wampir zachował się, jak należy. Ichigo przewrócił się na plecy, nie mogąc podłożyć pod głowę ręki, z której miał pobieraną krew. Nadal go bolała, kiedy próbował ją zginać. Przez dłuższy czas wpatrywał się bez wyrazu w sufit, nie mogąc zasnąć.

Jakoś bez adrenaliny, która trzymała go przez ostatnie godziny, leżąc samotnie w ciemnym pokoju sam ze swoimi myślami, poczuł się wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isshin jest beznadziejnym ojcem, cieszę się że doczekaliśmy się nawet takiego tagu.

**Author's Note:**

> Miło mi przedstawić Wam moje "dziecko", które wykluwało się przez ostatni tydzień.  
> Jeśli ktoś ma odrobinę czasu, niech coś skrobnie, bo jestem bardzo ciekawa, co o tym myślicie :)


End file.
